


Give You A Call

by broadwayiscooliguess



Series: Anything's possible [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Again thats it, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayiscooliguess/pseuds/broadwayiscooliguess
Summary: Would it be possible to see you or to kiss you or toGive you a call?





	Give You A Call

**_The first time_ **

"Hello?"

Marvin suddenly forgets how to speak or even breathe because _god dammit_ Whizzer could say anything to him and Marvin will still melt. Well, not melt per say, more like be filled with passion that sends him weak at the knees. He isn't a school boy anymore, and this isn't a school boy crush. It's a very real affair that may or may not go ahead but it seems to be leaning towards the _may._

"Hello?!"

"Hi, erm, hello. I, well... Hi."

"Yes, you've already said that. May I ask who's speaking? And who has woken me up?"

"It's one in the afternoon."

"Yes, and your point is?"

"It's Marvin."

There's a pause on the other end.

"I don't know anyone called Marvin. What kind of name is that?"

"We screwed the other week-"

"You're gonna have to be more specific."

"-in a bar-"

"Again, be more specific."

"You said my dress sense was awful even for a straight guy."

" _Oh right._ You're _Wash-and-Wear_ guy."

"You asked me to call you sometime."

"Right?"

"And I did."

"Okay, so, where d'you wanna screw next?"

"No, that's, that's not what I-"

"Oh, _come on,_ you didn't want to talk about the weather."

"Wait, I-"

"I'll see you at eight."

"Where? I just wanted to call you, I didn't want anything else, quite the opposite actually-"

"You _know_ where."

"Whizzer, wait, I-"

The line goes dead and Marvin stares at the phone in his hand, a bemused expression dancing on his face.

"I'll see you there then, Whizzer Brown."

_**The last time** _

" _Sorry,_ _I_ _can't_ _get to the_ _phone_ _right now. If you want me that badly go_ _ring_ _Marvin Feldman,_ _I'm_ _probably_ _over there. If_ _not_ _, leave a message after_ _the_ _beep,_ _thanks_ _."_

"Hey Whizzer. I shouldn't be doing this, ringing you, I mean. There's no point really, not when you're, y'know, but I was lonely and I needed to hear your voice, even if it was prerecorded.

"I don't really know what to say now. I could list off all the things that I miss about you, but then I'd still be here years later and running off my phone bill. Instead I'll just ramble for a bit.

"You won't get to hear this, that's why it's so stupid for me to be even talking to you like you're still kicking. I hope you're somewhere where there are no pretty men 'cause I'd hope that you're saving yourself for me when I join you, that's never stopped you before.

"Why'd you have to go? Why would- when we were happy of all times to go. You didn't deserve this, you should've stayed for years, until we were old because good men get better with age. I guess we'll just have to skip that stage. Huh, that rhymed, I bet you'd have laughed at that.

"You were the best friend I could've asked for, the best person I could've wished for. God, what would I do if you hadn't walked into my life? I'd be miserable, even more so than I am now.

"I think I've got what you had. I fell over today, like you did at racquetball, but I didn't have anyone to pick me up again. I layed there for ages, unable to move, but I somehow got up, and made my way to the phone. That's where we are now. I'm going to see Charlotte in the morning, if I even make it to the morning.

"I don't blame you for this, how could I? I love you so I couldn't blame you. I'm probably gonna see you soon Whizzer. I just wish I had been there more for Jason, y'know? I was a pretty awful dad but you were so much better. God, I'd give anything to see Jason grow up, go to college and live his life. I'll just give that to Trina and Mendel. They deserve that. 

"I'm going to go now. I love you and I'll see you soon. My friend... I'll see you on the other side Whizzer Brown." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of series. Hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: broadwayiscooliguess


End file.
